


Take a Lot of Big Yellow Pills

by AnonEhouse



Series: Battling Coronavirus (varied fandoms) [14]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: COVID-19, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, accidental adoption, post Despicable Me 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: What will happen to the girls when Gru and Lucy both become ill? Family makes sacrifices in hard times.
Series: Battling Coronavirus (varied fandoms) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Take a Lot of Big Yellow Pills

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"Gru? Lucy?" Dave peeked around the door. Sometimes Gru and Lucy did not like anyone opening their bedroom door. Dave didn't know why. They had nice bottoms. Funny to see, all pink. So Dave had waited, but the girls wanted Gru to make pancakes.

Dave and Jerry had made pancakes, but Margo didn't like banana. Edith didn't like apple. And Agnes wanted hers shaped like a unicorn.

Jerry jostled behind Dave. "Boss? Pwede na?" Jerry pushed harder and Dave fell into the room.

"Boss?" Dave said after pushing Jerry back. It was hard being the only two loyal and faithful minions left in the house. Dave missed the others. You couldn't have a good pushing match with only two. 

"Boss?" Jerry asked, moving towards the big bed and the big lumps in it. Usually Lucy at least was up early. Was it a holiday? 

One of the lumps moved, and then the other. Lucy coughed. Gru made a funny, not really funny, noise.

Dave pointed at Gru. "Boss BLU! Bananaonina. Luk at tu!"

"Stay back," Lucy said. "Oh, God. Don't let the girls in." She coughed again, and reached for her phone. "We have to go to the hospital."

"Noo," Gru said weakly. "We can't leave the girls alone. Dave, come here."

"No! He'll catch the virus!" Lucy protested.

"Minions don't breathe," Gru told her. "Don't... get sick..." 

Dave scuttled over to Gru. "Po ka? Po ka? Banana? Want banana?" He took a banana from his overalls, hoping it would make everything all right.

"No banana," Gru said. "I know... you can...reach the other minions. Call them. Tell Dru. He can... come and take care of the girls."

"Me do!" Dave said. He put the banana on Gru's pillow just in case. 

"WEEE OOO, WEE OOO, WEE OOO!" Jerry said as he and Dave watched the ambulance take Gru and Lucy away. "Whaaat? pem batooay prompo."

"Pem sky nunu dru," Dave said. He had called and Dru said he was coming, so all they had to do was watch over the girls and feed Gru's dog.

"DRU DRU DRU!" Dave said, happily, jumping up and down as all the rest of the minions poured out of Gru's airship. The girls were upset and tired of eating banana cupcakes and banana ice cream, which Dave couldn't understand because he could eat them forever. And Kyle had eaten Gru's favorite stuffed alligator and then pooped scales all over the floor. Two minions couldn't do everything.

"Hi, hi, hi!" Dru said, grinning as the girls ran to meet him. "Uncle Dru is here, everything will be all right! I've already sent a shipload of medical supplies to the hospital! It's good to be rich. I'll make sure they have everything the doctors could ask for."

Margo looked like she was going to cry. "But Gru and Lucy were so sick. What if the doctors can't help them?" Edith and Agnes were already crying. "WE'RE GOING TO BE ORPHANS AGAIN!"

"I don't want to go back to the home," Agnes sniffled. "They probably gave away my box already."

"We're not going back!" Edith hugged Agnes. "Are we, Uncle Dru?"

"No, no, of course not." Dru frowned. "Um. I am a wanted criminal.. that might make it difficult for me to get even temporary custody of you. But we'll think of something."

Jerry poked at Dave and then patted at Dave's nicely combed hair. "Dru Gru com in," he said.

Dave looked at Dru, and he had to agree. "SNIP SNAP!" he said, and ran off to get the scissors that Lucy hid because they were sharp. 

"Bzzzz bzzz!" Jerry said, and he ran off to get the electric razor that Gru hid because it was shiny.

"But I like my hair," Dru said, as he sat in the chair in the kitchen, with a three high stack of minions standing behind him, waving scissors and razor.

"If you pretend to be Gru, we can stay here," Margo said. "And you can't be Gru with all that beautiful hair."

Edith nodded. "It won't be so bad. We got used to Gru looking like Gru."

"Even when you're not fluffy, I'll love you," Agnes said.

"Aww." Dru melted. "All right, all right, but leave the eyebrows!"

"WHEEE SNIP SNIP BUZZ BUZZ!" shouted the minions gleefully waving scissors and razor wildly.

Agnes started picking up the fallen blond hair as the minions cut. "Unicorn mane! This will be the best FluFFIEST unicorn!"

Dru smiled at her. 'It will be a DRUicorn!"

The minions cheered.


End file.
